


rose matter

by rozalty



Series: velour [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Jongdae is a makeup artist, M/M, Minseok works from home, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: "/Babe/, I love you, but stop moving."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean i posted two fics in the same day (technically it's the same day bc i didn't sleep in between posting them)
> 
> this fic goes to my friend minah who gave me this pairing and jongdae's job. it's not nearly as kinky as i promised it would be but it's twice as long as you were hoping for.

“Be still my love, I don’t want to mess up your eyeliner.”

Minseok bit his lip and forced himself to keep his head still, wanting to nod at his boyfriend’s words. He tried to clear his mind so he wouldn’t move his eyes, but the shock of feeling the cool liquid against his eyelid startled him for just a moment.

“ _ Babe _ , I love you, but stop moving.” Jongdae said, and Minseok broke out into his usual gummy grin at the sound of his boyfriend’s smile through his words.

“I love you too.” Minseok said, only focusing on that part, and he could hear the sigh from his boyfriend as the other continued with his makeup.

They’d been together since Jongdae graduated high school, going on seven years now. It had been hard when the younger had moved to America for high school, but they had managed to keep their friendship going long distance for the four long years. Minseok could still remember the day that his love graduated, having surprised him by flying from Incheon to Los Angeles just to see him get his diploma.

Minseok had been so proud of him, even though the ceremony was all in English and he didn’t understand a thing.

“Now I’m going to do your other eye, so don’t you even think about moving.” Jongdae warned, and Minseok grinned wider when he felt the gentle press of lips against the tip of his nose before the cool liquid once again was pressed to his skin.

“I’m surprised that you’re not doing this for your channel.” Minseok said, making sure to barely move as Jongdae kept making his lines. “I know you’ve been begging me to do this for ages, so I’m not sure why you’re not filming it.”

“Because I’m keeping this all to myself.” Jongdae mumbled, pulling away. Minseok waited for a moment until he felt a weight settling on his lap, and then a gentle breath against his eyelid as if to dry the eyeliner.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Minseok said, sliding his hands up Jongdae’s legs to hold his thighs. He gently slid them up further to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass gently, and he smiled when Jongdae squeaked slightly.

“Not yet, I have to do one final touch.” Jongdae said, and Minseok nodded, He could almost feel his boyfriend’s catlike grin as he moved away slightly, and his hands slid back to the makeup artist’s thighs. He felt a tap against his bottom lip and Minseok parted them slightly, letting Jongdae put the lipstick on before it was pulled away. The weight lifted off of his thighs — Minseok let out a little whimper like this, not liking it when his boyfriend pulled away from him  — as Jongdae moved, and he smiled when a kiss was pressed to the top of his ear.

“Open your eyes, gorgeous.” Jongdae said, and Minseok opened them quickly so he could see what he looked like. A gasp left his stained lips as he met his own eyes in the mirror of their bathroom, looking at himself in awe.

His boyfriend had really outdone himself this time, his eyes coated in a shimmery silver with glitter painting his temples. His eyelashes were black with mascara and his eyes surrounded by a perfect cat-eye wing done in black eyeliner. His eyebrows weren’t too dark but done just right, the colour a dark brown that accentuated the line of them. His forehead and cheeks shone with the highlighter that Jongdae had used (contrary to popular belief, Minseok did pay attention to his boyfriend’s videos when he was being the assistant to his makeup tutorials), and his skin looked absolutely flawless.

But his eyes were drawn to his lips.

Minseok didn’t even know that Jongdae had such a pale colour, the younger man only preferring to use darker colours for his lipstick (besides nude of course) since it suited his darker skin tone much better. But his lips were coated in a gleaming pastel pink, the colour giving his already pale complexion and the deep black of his dyed hair an ethereal glow. He bit down on his bottom lip in surprise, his eyes zooming in to the view of his pearly white teeth digging into the colour to interrupt it.

He was enthralled.

“You see why I didn’t want to share this beauty with my viewers?” Jongdae whispered softly against Minseok’s temple, meeting his eyes in the mirror with a slight smirk. Minseok nodded slowly, his dark eyes wide as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He was almost shocked when he felt the stirring of arousal deep in his gut when he saw the smouldering gleam in Jongdae’s dark eyes, and the smaller man swallowed loudly. The makeup artist smirked before leaning forward, and their eyes closed in unison when their lips met in the middle.

Their kiss was simple, just a press of their lips together. But then Jongdae tilted his head and moved his lips just slightly and it became so much more than that. Minseok was suddenly hyper aware of everything that was going on around them, feeling like it was their first kiss all over again. He suddenly got with the program and moved his lips with Jongdae’s gently, a small hand coming up to cup the side of Jongdae’s neck gently.

Jongdae’s hands were trailing up and down Minseok’s sides slowly, and the younger man hummed softly as he scooted closer to his boyfriend on the chair. It didn’t take too much coaxing for Minseok’s pastel pink lips to part against Jongdae’s, the younger man surprisingly not wearing any makeup as he licked his way into his boyfriend’s mouth (and Minseok preferred it this way, when his Jongdae woke up barefaced and decided it was going to stay that way, the light sprinkling of his freckles spreading across his nose and cheeks like the Milky Way and his lips pink and slightly swollen from being bitten too much by the both of them).

Jongdae pulled away from Minseok’s lips and bumped his nose against his boyfriend’s with a slight smile on his lips, the elder of the two looking at him in awe with how beautiful he was in the horrible fluorescent lighting of their bathroom. He leaned forward to press a shimmery kiss to the side of Jongdae’s nose, where the freckles were the most prominent, and he grinned his gummy smile when his boyfriend made a soft nose of discontent.

“I’m trying to not ruin your makeup, bunny.” Jongdae said, gently running his thumb under Minseok’s lips to wipe away a smear that had been created when he had gotten overexcited about kissing his boyfriend. “You look like my little fairy.”

“Stop calling me little.” Minseok grumbled, no heat behind his words as his eyes shone nothing but adoration for his currently blonde boyfriend. He brought his own hand up from Jongdae’s neck to wipe at his lips gently, smiling when his thumb came away pink and glittery. “I’m not much smaller than you.”

“In height, yes. But you know how much I love your little cock.” Jongdae said, a teasing lilt in his voice as he slid his hand down Minseok’s waist to gently cup his crotch. Minseok could feel his cheeks flushing at those words, but he leaned his hips forward into the hand that rested there. “I know you’re still self conscious about it baby, but you’re just my little steamed bun, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I  _ love _ you.”

“I love you too.” Minseok said, blinking up at Jongdae through his dark eyelashes. The smaller man smirked slightly as he slid out of the chair, patting the seat for his boyfriend. “Sit down, mister. I want you to hold me.”

“As you wish.” Jongdae said, standing and bowing before he moved to sit down (and he had been saying that ever since Minseok had shown him the Princess Bride, unable to get over the way his love smiled at him every time it was said). Minseok waited until his boyfriend was situated before sliding into his lap easily, both arms winding around Jongdae’s broad shoulders to press their chests together.

“I know I’m your princess, but you don’t have to say that every single time to me, you know that right?” Minseok asked, his nose scrunching up in amusement as he giggled at his boyfriend’s antics. Jongdae shrugged and nodded once, his own larger hands coming up to rest on Minseok’s waist. The elder of the two let out a quiet laugh, the sound tinkling in the air as he brought their foreheads together. “What are you gonna do for your next video?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Jongdae said, tilting his head slightly back in order to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss before looking back up at his boyfriend. “Wedding season is coming up, and usually I do a series of makeup ideas that brides seem to like. I’m not sure what I’d want to do this time though, since I don’t have a favourite.”

“I really liked that new shimmery eyeshadow palette you got recently.” Minseok said, playing with Jongdae’s collar as he looked down. He was a bit nervous for even bringing it up, but it was important to him. “Maybe… maybe you could do something with that silver one.”

“Minseokkie…” Jongdae said, bumping his nose against Minseok’s to get his attention. When Minseok didn’t look up, Jongdae cleared his throat. “Eyes on me, bunny.”

“I like barefaced Kim Jongdae the best.” Minseok said, slowly raising his eyes to meet Jongdae’s. The sheer emotion in his dark gaze sparked something in Jongdae, and the other man only took a moment to register what Minseok was really trying to say.

“Baby…” Jongdae said, his lips spreading into a wide grin as he slid both arms to wrap around Minseok’s petite waist. His boyfriend really was a tiny thing, but Jongdae found that he didn’t mind one bit. “When we get married, the only makeup I’ll be wearing is the highlight of my smile when I see you at the other end of that aisle, I promise you.”

“Good.” Minseok said, grinning cutely right back at his boyfriend. He leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend's lips, squirming slightly in Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae let out a quiet grunt at the feeling of it, and Minseok’s grin turned mischievous when he felt the growing hardness against his ass. “Daddy’s getting excited.”

“Of course daddy’s getting excited, because baby bunny keeps sliding his tight little ass against daddy’s cock.” Jongdae said, his voice strained as he looked up at Minseok. The latter winked before standing up and sliding off his shirt, tossing it to the side before turning around to face the mirror. Minseok stood to the side to keep his gaze with Jongdae’s as he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them off of his legs to the floor to reveal the pair of pastel pink panties he had been wearing underneath.

“I got a new present yesterday.” Minseok said, bending over and practically pushing his ass back into Jongdae’s face (Jongdae couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted to plant a nice smack to those lace covered globes or if he wanted to slide his tongue into that tight warm hole first, but he decided that both were going to have to do). “I know daddy likes me in pastel… and you’ve said you really like pink on me.”

“Baby bunny, daddy appreciates this more than you’ll ever know.” Jongdae said, unbuttoning his jeans to pull his dick out of the confines of his boxers. He started to stroke himself slowly, giving Minseok another onceover. Minseok grinned cheekily and slowly slid off the panties, promising with a wiggle of his round ass pale and flawless that they could ruin the pastel lace of them the next time as he stood back up. Jongdae could see a hint of glitter and noticed that Minseok had a plug in his ass, a pink glass one that Jongdae had custommade for his baby for their first anniversary.

“I made sure to not put the bigger one in, since you’re here and I like the stretch when I sit down on your thick dick.” Minseok said, and Jongdae let out a throaty groan. Minseok had always appreciated that Jongdae has spent his middle school and high school career by training to be a singer, but when the younger had gotten into his sister’s makeup after a dare, he had found his true calling. Still, those vocal lessons stayed with Jongdae through the years so his moans could ring beautifully in their decent sized bathroom.

“Come sit on my dick, Minseokkie.” Jongdae said, pulling the smaller man towards him while licking his lips. Minseok scooted back with a soft giggle, the sound immediately turning into a gasp when he felt the smack of Jongdae’s larger hand against his left ass cheek. Long, deft fingers travelled along the expanse of his back until they reached the plug in his ass, and Jongdae smirked as he pulled it out slowly. Minseok let out a long moan as the feeling of it finally moving within him, whimpering when it came out with a pop and he felt slightly empty.

“Daddy please… I really need you.” Minseok said, his voice cracking as he whined softly. Without saying anything else, Jongdae tugged the smaller boy down into his lap and positioned his cock, sliding into his love without any hesitation. Minseok let out a broken moan at the feeling of being filled up so quickly, the thick girth of Jongdae’s cock pressing instantly to his prostate (Jongdae knew that this was the easiest way to get Minseok a mess, preferring to continuously give his lover pleasure instead of teasing him).

“Look at yourself in the mirror, baby boy.” Jongdae said, pressing his lips to Minseok’s jaw as he locked their gazes together in the mirror across from them. “Watch yourself as you slide up and down on my dick, your little cock bouncing and leaking from how positively gorgeous you look right now.”

And in the seven years they had been together, never once had either of them really had a thing for watching themselves have sex. Even when the hotel Minseok had booked for their second anniversary had a mirror on the ceiling above their bed, it had never been something that was brought up as a kink.

But right here, right now, with pastel pink lips and a freckled nose pressing against his made up cheek with hot breath against his burning hot skin, Minseok couldn’t think of a better sight. His dark eyes were stuck on the slide of Jongdae’s thick cock going in and out of him, the large hands that Jongdae had placed on his hips now sliding down to his thighs to hold them spread so Minseok could see.

When a moan escaped his lips, however, the smaller man’s gaze was drawn to the sight of his painted lips hanging open in pleasure, the glitter from the eyeshadow making the sweat shine just a little bit more on his forehead. He slid his eyes down to where Jongdae was sucking a mark into his porcelain skin, the length of his neck always having been a tease for the younger (or so he claimed anyways, but Jongdae was a fiend when it came to staking his claim and Minseok found that he didn’t mind it a bit. If anything, it was a burden learning this information the week before his final exams).

“D-daddy, I think I’m gonna —” Minseok started, his voice breaking off at the end of the sentence to let out a high pitched moan. But before he could reach his climax, Jongdae wrapped his long fingers around Minseok’s cock and squeezed the base of it, a whimper ripping from the smaller man’s throat as he felt the waves of pleasure rippling over him.

It just wasn’t enough.

“Be a good bunny for daddy, okay?” Jongdae said as he continued thrusting up into Minseok, the head of his cock hitting the prostate just enough to make Minseok want to cry with overstimulation. “Daddy wants you to lay down in bed and stretch. Does that sound good?” The smaller man nodded in excitement, whining when he was lifted off of Jongdae’s cock.

On shaky legs, Minseok wandered back into their bedroom and laid out on the silk bedsheets, something that Jongdae had insisted they splurge on for their bedroom (and really Minseok didn’t matter, because while his wallet was crying from how expensive their bedsheets were, the fabric felt cool against his scorching pale skin when Jongdae pressed him down into the mattress). The smaller man laid on his back in the centre of the bed, stretching his arms and legs out from his body in a star shaped pattern.

He heard the flicker of a light turning off, and Minseok turned his head just slightly to see Jongdae walking into the bedroom, his clothes having been taken off so he was in all his tanned, muscular glory (Minseok told Jongdae repeatedly that they didn’t have to pay for a gym membership if going was stressing Jongdae out, but the younger man wanted to look his best for the love of his life. Minseok had blushed at this, but it had been worth the hours away from home for Jongdae when he had sat down on their armchair and Minseok immediately sat himself atop Jongdae’s toned thigh to ride himself away). The smaller man smiled when he could see the splattering freckles scattered along Jongdae’s shoulders and chest, loving that being in America had made Jongdae shameless about being tanner than the rest of his counterparts.

“You look like a dream, like this.” Jongdae mumbled softly, crawling onto the bed and not stopping until he was entirely over Minseok. The black haired man blinked up at Jongdae with a small smile, reaching a pale hand up to brush back his blonde hair out of his face. “I still can’t believe I waited seven years to put makeup on you — I’ve never seen a sight more beautiful.”

“More beautiful than what?” Minseok said, tugging the younger man’s face down when Jongdae turned to lean into the palm on his cheek. “Definitely not more beautiful than you.”

“I disagree.” Jongdae said, grinning down at his boyfriend and leaning forward to steal a quick peck from his glimmering pink lips. “But I still think my favourite sight is a bare faced Kim Minseok.”

Even though Jongdae had been poking fun at Minseok for the way he had phrased his words, the smaller man still felt a swell of pride in his heart. The fact that Jongdae, a beautiful and talented man, picked him to spend the rest of his life with…

Minseok felt honoured, and so unworthy.

“You’re such a dork.” Minseok said, an unattractive snort filling the air before the smaller man started giggling, and it wasn’t long before Jongdae was laughing along with him. Their laughs were cut short when Jongdae pressed the tip of his cock back into Minseok’s tight, warm hole, this time taking his time to enter the black haired man.

Minseok moaned loudly at the sudden feeling of his boyfriend inside of him, closing his eyes so he could focus on how Jongdae’s thick cock throbbed within him. He purposely clenched around Jongdae’s length, biting his lip when the other started cursing at the tight feeling of it. The younger eventually got his revenge when he slid all the way inside of Minseok, not even stopping to bottom out before his cock was sliding back out of him.

“You take my breath away every single time you reveal this part of yourself to me.” Jongdae said, Minseok only half paying attention as he was dying to get back to his release so he could actually get there this time. “Every time you give me your bare skin, every single time you give me your  _ body _ …”

“Oh god, more!” Minseok said, gasping loudly as Jongdae angled correctly to hit his prostate. He brought two pale hands up to grip at Jongdae’s sides, his fingers sliding over his tanned back gently as Jongdae kept his same, slow going pace.

“You put so much trust in me to lay yourself bare and it makes me fall in love with you a little bit more every single day.” Jongdae continued, and Minseok could feel himself tearing up at the words. The pleasure was still building inside of him as the pace continued slowly, his eyes suddenly stinging with the amount of love he felt for his lover, his partner, his boyfriend, his  _ best friend _ , Kim Jongdae.

“You’ve opened up to me completely and I will never forget the day when you told me you loved me for the first time.” Jongdae said, and Minseok didn’t care now if he was ruining his makeup as he could feel the tears starting to slide down his pale cheeks. The smaller man’s blood was still filled with desire for the blonde man above him, his breathing starting to come out in stutters as he got closer to his orgasm. And yet, Minseok couldn’t hold back as he gripped onto the muscles in Jongdae’s back, a soft cry leaving his throat and nothing else.

“J-Jongdae, I —”

“I love you so much, Minseok.”

And that was all it took for Minseok to explode, his release coming out in thick spurt of white cum on his porcelain skin. Jongdae kept thrusting at a slow pace inside of him to ride out his orgasm, but the smaller man didn’t want him to stop once he was done. Minseok pulled Jongdae down for a sloppy kiss, the younger of the two becoming erratic with his hip movements.

His prostate was being abused by overstimulation, but Minseok didn’t care as he kept his now tired eyes locked on Jongdae’s tanned and freckled face framed by light blonde hair. He brushed back his boyfriend’s hair again and tugged gently, knowing from the strangled cry that had been released from Jongdae’s throat that he was finally reaching his climax.

The black haired man made a face when he realised that his boyfriend was going to cum inside him, without a condom, and he groaned quietly. Jongdae pulled out of Minseok once he was done, chuckling when he saw the pout on his love’s pastel pink lips. Minseok watched with droopy eyes as Jongdae disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with a pack of wipes that the former recognised.

“You’re a sleepy bunny, so I’m taking off your makeup.” Jongdae said, not needing to explain himself as he slid a wet wipe along Minseok’s face (and of course, Minseok had known what these were since the beginning, when Jongdae had gotten mad for him using them to clean up after their first few times during sex). The black haired man watched his boyfriend sleepily as Jongdae cleaned up after the both of them, knowing that Minseok usually got too tired after sex to do anything but pillow talk and cuddle for not even a half hour before he was out like a light.

“I want cuddles.” Minseok said, pouting cutely up at Jongdae with his cheeks blown out just slightly. Jongdae knew that Minseok was fully aware that this look got him anything and everything he wanted, but the blonde didn’t care as he finished cleaning them up. Jongdae finally climbed into the bed beside Minseok and pulled his tiny boyfriend under the covers, sliding an arm around his petite waist.

“I love you.” Jongdae said, pressing a soft kiss to Minseok’s forehead. He rubbed his nose against the smaller man’s porcelain skin and waited for a reply, but frowned when all he got was silence. The blonde craned his head down to look at his boyfriend, seeing that Minseok was already sleeping. Jongdae chuckled softly to himself before pressing another kiss to Minseok’s forehead, closing his own eyes before going back to sleep.

The ring in his bedside table could wait anyways. They would have tomorrow for him to propose.


	2. pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested 'tomorrow' for the proposal and i got really into their backstory

Jongdae was nervous.

It was only three in the morning and he was more nervous than he had been when he posted his first ever YouTube video, back when his hands still shook while he was doing his eyeliner. There was no reason for him to be awake so damn early, with how hard of an orgasm the previous night had given him. Seeing Minseok with makeup done by him did things to Jongdae’s mind like no other man could ever do.

The only reason the blonde was awake at that moment was because he had had a nightmare, one where waking up with Minseok in his arms wouldn’t help him realise that yes, his bunny really was there with a beating heart and warm blood in his veins. Jongdae had shaken his head and pulled on a pair of boxers and a ratty t-shirt, grabbing the ring box from the bedside table’s bottom drawer and padding out to the kitchen.

The air was slightly cold as he stood in front of the refrigerator, wondering whether or not he should open it and give himself more of a chill when there wouldn’t be any food or drink in there that would take away the pain of seeing his boyfriend being shot in front of him as he was walking down the street to go towards their shared apartment. Jongdae shook his head and moved to the counter to pull a stool down and take a seat, knowing that Minseok was alive and asleep in their bed without a ring on his finger.

“Today’s the day.” Jongdae said, pushing away the nightmare to remind himself that he was going to do it, that today was the day he was going to propose to his boyfriend of seven years. He had been thinking about proposing for five years, had gotten the ring four years ago, had  _ lost _ the ring three years ago, and finally got the courage to get another ring two years ago to keep it with him until he found the right moment. A year ago, he had found the right moment…

Until they had been jumped on the walk home from the restaurant.

The fact that Jongdae was still having nightmares about the incident really did say something — because his blood had run cold when he saw the barrel of the gun pressed against Minseok’s forehead, the love of his life somehow entirely calm as he was emptying his pockets of his phone, wallet, and anything else that he had had. Jongdae thought now that he should have just given up the ring then, let his plans be known when the gun was then pointed at him. It could have saved Minseok from being shot, from being  _ hurt _ .

The blonde still blames himself for that night.

Jongdae didn’t startle when he felt thin arms sliding around his waist, his dark eyes still locked on the ring box clear as day on the counter when he felt a pair of soft, plump lips against the nape of his neck. He remembered that Minseok had told him once that there was a cluster of freckles there, and that was why his bunny loved kissing that spot on his skin so often.

“You’re so tense, love.” Minseok said, his voice almost a yell in the quiet air that settled in the apartment. Jongdae kept his hands in his lap to keep from attracting Minseok’s dark gaze to the ring box, his muscles clenched tightly to resist turning around and hugging his boyfriend tightly. “I’m here, I’m okay.”

“You died this time.” Jongdae whispered, his voice breaking even on the quiet of his words as he closed his eyes. A tear escaped down his freckled cheek, and Minseok was quick to bring his face around to kiss it away. “I kept refusing to empty my pockets, and he shot you, just like it happened. Except this time, I couldn’t get you to the hospital fast enough, I couldn’t get you safe.”

It was rare for Jongdae to break down like this, Minseok being the one who had the more sensitive feelings while Jongdae was the rock anchoring him to the beach when his sea of emotions threatened to carry him away. But this time, it was the blonde who couldn’t keep his head afloat, his brown eyes swimming with unshed tears as he turned on the stool to look up at his bunny, and Minseok felt his heart shattering into pieces as Jongdae let out a sob.

“It’s okay baby, I’m here Jongdae.” Minseok said, pulling Jongdae’s face to hide in his shoulder as the younger man cried. In their relationship dynamic, it was rare that the two of them acted their age, Jongdae mature enough to take care of Minseok and spoiling the way he had always wanted to since they had gotten together. But now, Minseok was being the hyung he really was in their relationship as Jongdae fell apart in his arms, the ring box on the countertop forgotten for now as he cried.

The black haired man pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s blonde hair and looked up, his eyes locking on the small box that was sitting there in plain view. In truth, Minseok hadn’t been expecting them to get engaged, not thinking that Jongdae would be the type since Jongdae’s parents had given him up the moment he announced his relationship with Minseok. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to give Jongdae the wedding he deserved, the more he wanted to walk down the aisle and promise a commitment to each other that he had already promised.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Jongdae said, sniffling softly and looking up at Minseok from where his head was resting with wide eyes. “I know that I should be over it already but I can’t stop thinking about what could’ve happened if I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Stop that.” Minseok said, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears on Jongdae’s face. “You know that you did what you could, and I’m here.” The smaller man grabbed one of his boyfriend’s large hands and placed it on his chest, over his heart so he could feel the beating of it. “I’m alive and I’m yours.”

“I should’ve just given up the box.” Jongdae said, reaching to the table and picking up the ring box. “I could’ve gotten another one, I just didn’t want to give up my plans.”

“You did what you thought was right by fighting him.” Minseok said, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s soft blonde hair. “My brave Jongdae, I love you so much. Now, are you going to sit there stressing about how I could not be here, or are you going to ask your very much alive boyfriend to marry you?”

Jongdae coughed at those words and looked up with wide eyes, the mischievous gleam in Minseok’s eyes giving him away entirely. The blonde pulled away to grab the ring box from the counter, sniffling softly as he held it within two shaking hands. Even though Minseok already knew it was coming, and was expecting it, Jongdae was still  _ nervous _ .

“First of all, this was supposed to happen four years ago, when I had gotten the first one.” Jongdae said, Minseok’s eyes furrowing together in confusion at those words. “I lost the ring. That was when we were moving in together, and I had put it in a box that had gotten stolen by the moving truck assholes.”

“Dork.” Minseok said, tilting his head to the side and bringing a hand up from his side to caress Jongdae’s freckled cheek. “You should’ve known better than to put an engagement ring in a box that’s being handled by someone who’s not you.”

“I know that now.” Jongdae said, smiling his cat like grin when a soft giggle came from Minseok’s lips. Jongdae turned his head to kiss Minseok’s palm, taking it in his own hand gently as he held up the now open ring box beside it. “We’ve known each other for almost twenty years and you still don’t know that I’m clumsy and forgetful?”

“I’m fully aware.” Minseok said, now laughing as he sniffled. Jongdae frowned slightly when he saw that his boyfriend’s eyes were watering, but a gesture from the elder made him go on instead of asking if he was okay (he was, of course, Minseok is just an emotional man and was already starting to cry at the thought of becoming engaged at three thirty in the morning — that would be a story for their kids).

“Marriage for us isn’t really a thing in Korea, but I’m asking anyways because I want to be able to show off to every single person in the world that I am the luckiest man alive in being able to marry the love of his life.” Jongdae started, and Minseok giggled at how cheesy he was being as he brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes. “We’ve been together for seven years… and I would love to make it the rest of our lives. Kim Minseok, my bunny, my baozi, the love of my life, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my husband?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Minseok said, almost interrupting Jongdae as he slid into the younger man’s lap. He placed two hands on Jongdae’s freckled cheeks and pecked his lips repeatedly, ignoring the tears on his cheeks as he cuddled into his boyfr —  _ fiance _ . “Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!”

Jongdae laughed as he wrapped a strong arm around Minseok’s waist to hold him up, looking up at the smaller man in his lap lovingly. He managed to get the ring out of the box with one hand and held it up, Minseok immediately pulling back to look down at it in awe. Without saying a word, Minseok held his hand out for the ring, Jongdae shakily sliding it onto his finger quickly so he wouldn’t drop it. The blonde man let the now empty ring box fall to the ground as he wrapped both arms around his fiance, standing up and carrying Minseok to their room.

Minseok sniffled softly and buried his face in Jongdae’s shoulder until he was placed down on their mattress, looking up at Jongdae and wanting to cuddle with him immediately. Jongdae chuckled and wrapped both arms around the smaller man, the late hour causing a yawn to escape from his lips as Minseok burrowed into his larger body.

“Sleep now, celebrate later.” Minseok mumbled, already drifting off back to sleep from a combination of both crying and being awake in the middle of the night. Jongdae nodded once, waiting until Minseok was asleep before drifting off as well, resolving to announce it later when they were both awake.

* * *

 

**❤** **baozi_minseok, real__pcy, and 85,573 other people liked this**

**kjd_makeup**  let me introduce you guys to my new fiance, kim minseok

_view all 34,553 comments_

**real__pcy** only took you about five years, congrats man

 **baozi_minseok**  i can't believe you posted that selca of me... love you too

 **lu_han** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BAO ZI OMG I'M CATCHING THE NEXT FLIGHT TO KOREA YOU HOES I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!

 **byun_baekhyun** you guys are adorable, i wish my boyfriend would propose to me

 **yixing_lay** say that to my face and maybe i will, baekhyunnie

 **wu_fan_kris** i'm coming too, we'll have a party... and maybe @real__pcy will finally go out with me

 **real__pcy** in your dreams, @wu_fan_kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you wanna see more!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a person's bestie <3


End file.
